The Unwanted Visitor
by YellowShadess
Summary: When a visitor from Booth's past shows up he must face his problems head on with the help of Brennan and his friends. Will it be resolved or will more problems surface? Set in early Season 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with somewhat of a new story. I wrote and posted this story in my early days of fan fiction writing and I don't remember why I took it down. I still have the first copy and I have revised it and decided to post it once more! In this story Booth gets an unwanted visitor and tries to keep him away from Brennan. Will he be able to? Or will he have to face his problem head on? Set in early season 7. Here we go!**

* * *

The day started out like any other. Booth and Brennan woke up intertwined with each other in romantic bliss. They both got up and got ready for work. Booth made breakfast while Brennan rummaged through her clothes trying to find something that fit but also she was comfortable in. Her 6 months protruding baby belly was giving her a hard time when it came to picking out clothes to wear. When she settled on something she joined Booth in the kitchen to eat. If they had a case they might have skipped breakfast or grabbed something fast and went to the crime scene but today was a calm day. They were able to enjoy each others company. They talked about the baby and how excited they were for his or hers impending arrival in three or so months. After they ate and cleaned up they headed off to work. Booth dropping off Brennan at the lab and heading over to the Hoover building to work on paperwork until they were called to a scene. As the day went on the partners did very little work. Some paperwork and some limbo work got done. Booth showed up at the lab and took Brennan to lunch. When Brennan returned she saw a security guard standing outside her door. She was greeted by an intern,

"Dr. Brennan, you have a visitor in your office." The young girl said. She thanked the intern and went to her office. It was lab protocol that any visitor was to be watched by a security guard until an employee spoke to them. Brennan relieved the guard of his duty and walked into her office. She saw a man sitting on her couch fiddling with his hands. She made her presence known,

"Hello, I'm Dr. Brennan. Who are you?" She asked extended her hand. The mysterious man took her hand and shook it. She studied his features. He was an older man. Mid 70s. Strong bone structure. Brown eyes and a wide smile. She felt like she knew the man but she couldn't figure it out. They let go and she ushered him to sit back down. She took a seat on one of her chairs across from the couch.

"Hello Dr. Brennan. I'm happy that you have time to see men today; I hope I am not barging in on your work." The man said. Brennan smiled at the man. He sighed and spoke once more,

"I understand you work with Seeley Booth right?" Brennan looked at the man with narrow eyes.

"Yes, We are partners plus we are in a committed relationship. What is this about?" She asked. Avoiding the question the man spoke,

"I haven't seen Seeley in a long time. I miss him dearly. Would you mind giving him my card and telling him to call me?" He asked. The man looked sad while he spoke about Booth; almost like he was regretting something. He extended his hand and gave her a card with a number on it. She looked up at the man puzzled and spoke,

"Yes but if you don't mind me asking why did you come to me and not to Booth directly?" The man shook his head and spoke

"Seeley and I are not on the best of terms right now; we haven't been for a long time really. I want to make amends and if I went to him directly he would have shut me out and we wouldn't be able to talk. Please have him call me I would like to speak to him soon." He began to get up. Brennan got up slowly as the man began to walk out. Brennan followed him to the door and called out to him,

"Wait! I didn't get your name." She said. He turned around and smiled.

"Joe. My name is Joe." He said. As he walked out of the lab Brennan watched the mysterious man. She looked down at his card and read the number. She wrote down his name and sat at her desk. She studied the card carefully. She was pulled out of her trance when her phone started to ring. It was Booth saying that there had been a murder. Forgetting the man and the card she put it in her purse and decided to discuss it with Booth later when she got home from work. She packed up everything she needed and hitched a ride with Cam and Hodgins tot he crime scene.

* * *

 **Okay guys I hope you enjoyed it! I will post more tomorrow! See ya on the flipside! -J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm glad a lot of you liked the story! Here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

5:30 rolls around and it's time to go home. Booth stops at the Jeffersonian and picks up Brennan while everyone packs up for the day. As soon as Booth and Brennan get back to Booth's apartment Booth passes out on the couch. Brennan went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner. It was her turn too cook tonight and she was craving mac and cheese. As she prepared the meal she looked over to the couch and watched him sleep soundly. The case they caught today hit both of them pretty hard. Two adolescent human remains were found in an abandon house in Maryland. There was a boy roughly 8 years old and an infant girl roughly six months old. Throughout today they thought about Parker and their unborn child. Brennan tried to sleep off the horrible day at 4 but she couldn't get comfortable. She was happy that Booth is getting some rest. He needed it. As soon as dinner was ready Brennan took two bowls full of mac and cheese and went over to the couch. She placed the bowls down on the coffee table and gently stroking his head in an effort of soothly waking him up. He opens his eyes and was greeted by her gentle smile and piercing blue eyes. He smiled softly and brought her in for a hug. She always felt safe in his arms. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his sent. His anxiety about this case melted away in their embrace. She always made him feel safe. When they let go she places a kiss on his forehead and ushers him to start eating. It was a silent dinner but not a bad one. They both feel comfortable in each others presence that talking didn't always have to happen. As they were eating Brennan remembered back to that mysterious man that came into the lab today. She jumped up in realization and went over to her purse and pulled out the card. She walked back to the couch to a confused Booth staring at her. She laughed and sat back down. Booth started eating again when she asked him a question

"Booth, Who is Joe?" He stopped chewing and looked at her slowly. He swallowed and spoke,

"Bones, where did you hear that name?" He asked slowly. She sensed the tension and a hint of anger on his voice. She looked at his confused,

"A man came by today and asked to ask you to call him. He gave me his card for you." She handed him the card. He looked at it and became furious. He pulled out his cell and dialed the number. moments later someone answered the phone,

"Listen you son of a bitch. Don't you ever contact me again. I do not want to talk to you ever. Go to hell." He said. He hung up and threw his phone. Brennan jumped up and went to him. She walked up to him and put her hands on his arms in an effort to calm him down. She whispered to him softly and after a couple of minutes he was calm. He wrapped his hands around her waist. He looked at her and spoke,

"Bones, if he ever tries to contact you tell him to leave and never come back." Brennan nodded and said okay. She pulled him into an embrace and held on for a while. She released and guided him to the couch. They continued eating. Brennan thought of the man; why did Booth hate him so much? Who do you know in Booth's life that he hates that much. She skimmed through the list in her mind and came across one person that he hates that much. It all made sense, the man said they weren't on the best of terms for a long time. All of his features resembled Booth. Booth never talked about his father. The only thing she knew about his father was the world series in 1980. Booth hated talking about his father so much and avoided him at any cost. Brennan didn't even know the mans name. When they were finished eating she cleaned up the tiny mess and did the dishes. When she was done she rejoined Booth on the couch for some relaxation. The both cuddled while Booth's head laid on her stomach; hearing the heartbeat of his unborn child and the woman he loves helped him calm down from the fiasco that just unfolded. She played with his hair and watched him. She knew she had to ask who is Joe. She had no other choice,

"Booth, is Joe your father?" He sighed and spoke

"How did you figure it out?" He asked.

"Booth, the only person that you have so much anger towards is your father plus your facial features are the same." She said. He laughed at her honesty. He started rubbing her stomach lightly and spoke,

"I guess your wondering why I didn't tell you much about him." She stopped playing with his hair and spoke,

"I get it Booth. You don't like talking about your father. I knew you would tell me about him when you were ready." He loved her so much for respecting his privacy.

"Bones, just promise me you will tell him to leave if he ever contacts you again." He asked she nodded and spoke,

"Of course I will Booth." She said. He smiled and kissed her stomach. Brennan read as Booth talked to the baby. It always made him happy to talk to the baby and she loved it when he did. They both decided to knock out early. Today was an emotional day and they both needed their rest. The both got ready for bed and fell asleep in each others arms. They both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts on this story! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys like the story! Here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

A week went by with no mention of Joe. Everything went back to normal. Booth and Brennan went on with life as usual. They caught a case of a man found in a landfill with two shots to his chest. Time of death suggested six years ago. They got to work fast. Angela was preparing to do a reconstruction and Booth wanted to watch. Brennan ushered Booth into Angela's office so they can watch her reconstruct the skull of the victim. Brennan forgot the file in her office so left Booth in Angela's office and went to her office to retrieve the file. As she was walking she was stopped by an intern. The preppy young girl stopped Brennan in her tracks and spoke,

"Dr. Brennan, you have a visitor!" She said. Brennan smiled and thanked the young intern and walked to her office. She saw the security guard by her door and smiled at him. She relieved the guard and looked in the door way. She peered over slowly and saw that it was Joe sitting there. Her blood ran cold. She remembered what Booth had said to her if he ever showed up again. She pulled out her phone and texted Booth to come to her office immediately. She took a deep breath and walked into her office; she was soon in front of him with anger with a touch of fear in her eyes.

"You need to leave right now." She said sternly. The man looked up at the angry woman and spoke,

"Dr. Brennan. I need to talk to you." He said. He got up from the couch and took a step towards her. Brennan took a step back. She held up her hand and spoke

"No, you need to leave." She said. He took another step closer to her and she took one back. He spoke once more.

"Please, I need you to get Seeley to talk to me. I want to make things right." He said. Brennan's anxiety subsided alittle when she heard quick footsteps. Booth ran into the room and saw the love of his life almost being cornered by the man who had made him suffer for years. His blood boiled at the scene in front of him. He stepped into the office and yelled out to Joe,

"Hey! Get away from her right now!" He said. He ran and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him back. Joe stumbled back and tried to regain his balance. Booth turned around and looked at Brennan. She was looking at them with wide eyes. He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"You okay Bones? Did he hurt you?" He asked. She nodded her head and spoke.

"Yes Booth I'm okay. He didn't hurt me." She said. He nodded at her and turned to his father. Anger filled his eyes as he stared at the man. He watched him gain his composure and spoke once more,

"What did I tell you. Do not contact me ever again. I do not want to talk to you and I don't want you near my family." Booth said angrily. The man sighed and spoke

"Seeley please. I want to talk to you." He said pleading. Booth looked at him in angry confusion.

"Talk? You want to talk? You don't deserve- h-how did you find me anyways?" He asked all flustered. The man shrugged his shoulders and spoke

"I'm in DC for a few weeks and I saw an article about you and Dr. Brennan. Since I couldn't find anything on you I found Dr. Brennan. Plus I know that you wouldn't want to see me so I went through Dr. Brennan." He said. Booth was fuming. Joe spoke once more,

"Look Seeley, I want to apologize for everything that happened as a child. I want to make amends with you and Jared. Please can we talk?" He asked. Booth stood there speechless.

"Amends? You want to make amends?! There isn't a shot in hell that what you did to us will ever be forgiven. You treated Jared and I like trash; you abused us and Mom too and you think you can come back after 20 years and think that you could be forgiven? I will never forgive you. Now leave right now before I make you leave." He said angrily pointing at the door. Brennan stood behind Booth and watched everything unfold. She watched Booth speak then looked at Joe. Joe hung his head in defeat and spoke,

"Okay. I will leave but when you are ready to talk here is my number-" He said holding out the card to his son. Booth made no effort to take the number from him. Joe placed it down on the table and spoke again,

"-I will be in DC for another week. Please give me a call. I want to talk to you." He said. He turned around and left. The partners watched as Joe, the man who abused his children for years and tracked them down to apologize, walk out of the Jeffersonian. Booth could breathe a little easier knowing he wasn't in the building anymore. He turned to Brennan and she quickly pulled him into an embrace. She soothed him by rubbing small circles on his back whispering softly. He felt calmer in her embrace and her being there helped him a lot. They let go and he spoke,

"Thank you Bones." She smiled at and kissed his cheek. She held his hand and guided him to Angela's office. They went on and continued with the case and tried to get their mind off of what had just unfolded.

* * *

 **Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know its short but I promise that next chapter will be a lot longer! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little since I wrote but I'm here! Here is Chapter 4!**

* * *

After all the craziness in the lab subsided the partners got back to work. Solving the case in a matter of hours. Once they interviewed the wife she confessed everything. Murder weapon and all. The group of scientists and Booth went home happy that night. The pair resided in Brennan's apartment that night enjoying Thai food and discussions about the case. Booth enjoyed their time together that night while Brennan sat and pondered at the day's events. She couldn't get the confrontation between Booth and his father out of her head. She half listened to him talk about the wife but her focus was more on the fight than his words. He noticed her staring blankly into space and looked at her puzzled

"Hey." He said loudly. Her trance was broken and she looked up at him to see the puzzled look on his face. She smiled and spoke

"What's up?" She asked. He look at her with squinted eyes and spoke

"Are you okay? You were staring into space." He said. She was about to speak when he stopped her

"I know you can't physically stare into space. It's a figure of speech." She smiled at what he said. He knew her so well and she loved it. "What were you thinking about Bones?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders and averted her eyes. He sighed. He knew what she was thinking about,

"Bones, don't think about what happened today." He said. She sighed, looked up at him and spoke,

"I can't Booth. It keeps playing in my mind like a broken record." She said. She put her plate down and looked at him. He sighed and spoke

"I know what you're thinking." He said light heartedly. She gave him a small smile and spoke

"I know you do and I love and hate how you know." She said smiling. He laughed softly. Her smile faded and she spoke

"Booth, I think you should go talk to him." She said fast. She knew he wouldn't react well to this but she needed to voice her opinion to him.

"Bones-" he said shaking his head. He knew she was going to say that and he didn't want to hear that. She held up a hand and stopped him in his track

"Wait Booth. Let me explain why." He sat back on the couch and listened to her. She moved to the chair across from him and spoke

"Booth, I know what he did to you and Jared as children is unforgivable and I'm not saying that you should and forgive him but goingand talking to him will be beneficial. I'm pushing you to go and talk to your father just like you pushed me to talk to mine. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a relationship with Russ and my father and I can't thank you enough for pushing me. Now it's my turn to push you. Go talk to him." She said. He avoided eye contact and sighed

"I don't know if I can Bones." He said with his voice cracking slightly. She took his hands in hers and spoke

"You are the strongest man I know. It's going to be tough, trust me but doing this will help you let go of some of your anger towards him. Again. You don't have to forgive him for what he's done but talking to him will help." He smiled softly. He pulled her into a long kiss. When they broke apart he caressed her cheek with his hand and spoke

"Bones, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much." He said. She smiled with tears in her eyes. Damn hormones. She spoke

"I love you too Booth. More than you can even imagine. Thank you for being there for me." She said. He kissed her once more. When they broke apart she got up and fished the card with Joe's number out of her purse and sat back across from him. She held out the card to him and didn't say anything. He looked down at the card then back at her. She looked at him with love and determination in her eyes. He sighed and took the card from her and started dialing the number. He looked at her as the phone rang. Once he heard a hello on the other side. He looked away from her. She never took her eyes off of him.

"Hey, it's me, it's Seeley. We should talk. How's tomorrow at 12 sound? Yes, the Royal diner. Okay." He hung up the phone and looked at her. She embraced him in the tightest hug that her stomach would allow. He relaxed in her embrace. She let go but kept her arms around his neck,

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked. He nodded

"Yeah but not at the table. Sit at the bar because I'm gonna need you after that." He said. She nodded and kissed him softly.

"It's going to be okay Booth." She said. He sighed and looked at her

"I hope so Bones."

* * *

 **Okay guys! Here is Chaother 4! Next chapter will come out soon and we will see the meeting between Booth and his father. See ya on the flipside guys -J.A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I'm here now! Here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

Booth and Brennan walked hand in hand into the diner. They both looked around for Joe. Booth nodded towards Joe; he was sitting at a table staring into his coffee cup. Brennan kissed Booth on the cheek and let go of his hand. She took a seat at the bar not to far from the table. She watched Booth closely as he composed himself before he went to the table. He sat down across from his father and shuffled uncomfortably. Joe smiled softly at his son,

"Seeley. I'm really glad you called." He said. Booth just nodded. He ordered a coffee and tried to avoid eye contact. He wanted Bones to be next to him, helping him through this whole mess. His anxiety eased knowing that she was close incase he needed her. The pair sat in awkward silence for a little bit. Joe broke the silence after a couple of moments,

"Listen Seeley, I don't expect you to accept my apology. The things I did to you and Jared are unforgivable and absolutely horrible. I wanted to meet with you because I just wanted to tell you that those things will haunt me for the rest of my life. I'm sorry." He said. Booth sighed and spoke,

"You're right. I can't accept your apology. While I appreciate you coming here and trying to apologize I can't accept it because it haunts me too. I have a child and one on the way and in the back of my mind I'm terrified that I will snap and do to them what you did to me and Jared. Or that I'll hurt Bones the way you hurt Mom. Even with you coming here that fear will be in the back of my mind and I can't accept your apology knowing that its still there and you're the one who put it there." Joe hung his head in shame and nodded. Booth turned to look at Brennan. She was watching the father and son pair very closely, waiting for the time she needed to swoop in and comfort him. He gave her a small appreciative smile. She smiled back at him. He turned around and looked at his father again. Joe sighed and spoke,

"I'm also sorry for going to Dr. Brennan to get to you. I shouldn't have done that." Booth just nodded his head in appreciation. Booth sighed and spoke,

"Hey, I have a question. Why did you come back after all this time? It's been 20 years. Why now?" Joe inhaled deeply and spoke,

"I'm... dying Seeley. I have advance liver cancer. The doctors only gave me a couple of months. I wanted to make amends with everyone I've wronged and you were on the top of my list." Booth was shocked but grew slightly angry at his fathers confession,

"Wait, you only reached out to me because your dying and you don't want to go with regrets?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Joe quickly shook his head,

"No! Thats not all it. I've been wanting to do this for years and the sudden decline in my health made me grow a pair and finally find you. I've always been scared that I would come back and things would turn out way worse than how its going now." Booth nodded even though he was still angry about the reason for his fathers sudden reappearance in his life.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you agree to talk to me? Not that I'm not grateful that you're here it just that when you called me and that day in Dr. Brennan's office you seemed pretty admin about not wanted to talk to me." He asked. Booth sighed and gave him a small smile,

"Bones talked me into coming to talk to you. She wanted to help me like I helped her." He said. Joe smiled,

"She sounds like an amazing woman." He said. Booth looked back at Brennan and smiled,

"Yeah, she is." He said not looking away from her. She smiled at him. Booth turned back to Joe,

"If its alright with you I would like to apologize to Dr. Brennan for ambushing her. I would like to get to know her too if thats alright with you. After all she's the mother of your child and your wife?" He asked at the last part. Booth shook his head,

"We aren't married. We are in a very serious relationship." He said smiling. Joe smiled back at his son. Booth excused himself and escorted Brennan from the bar to their table. She was a little admin about officially meeting his father but he reassured her that everything was going to be fine. She sat down next to Booth and shook Joe's hand,

"Hello Mr. Booth." She said politely. He smiled at her,

"Please call me Joe." He said. She smiled softly and accepted his name. She grabbed Booth's hand under the table and rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. He smiled at her gesture. Joe spoke once more,

"So, how long have you two been together?" He asked. Brennan smiled and spoke,

"We've been partners for seven years now but we've only started dating seven months ago." She said. He smiled and spoke,

"How far along are you?" He asked. She rubbed her stomach and spoke,

"I'm 26 weeks pregnant." She said. Joe smiled,

"Well congratulations to you both." The partners thanked him. They talked a bit more until Booth and Brennan had to get back to work. They began getting ready to leave when Joe spoke,

"Listen Seeley, I would like to talk some more. I'm in DC for a few more days. Give me a call and we will get together again before I head back to Chicago okay?" He asked. Booth nodded and said goodbye to his father. The partners walked hand in hand to the SUV and all the way back to the lab.

* * *

 **Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm looking to end this story in a few more chapters so stay tuned! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I promised an end to this story and I will give it to you guys. Here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

Brennan grew worried. She hadn't heard from Booth in quite sometime. She had left early and taken her own car to work this morning to examine the remains that were discovered last night. He said he would call when he got to work but the time was pushing 2pm and she hasn't even gotten a text message from him. He wasn't answering his cell phone and no one has seen him in the office all day. Cullen said he had called out sick this morning, why didn't tell her though? She grabbed her things and made her way out of the lab, informing everyone that she would be back soon. She swiftly made her way to his apartment and as quickly as her pregnant body would allow her up the stairs to his door. She used the key and made her way inside.

"Booth?" She called out. No answer. None of the lights were on and she heard no movement. She made her way inside and saw a figure sitting on the couch. She tried on the light to revile Booth sitting in a pair of jeans and a dirty t shirt. He cradled a glass of scotch in his hand making no sign of taking a sip of the amber drink. She walked farther into the apartment and spoke,

"Booth, whats wrong?" He sighed and spoke,

"20 years Bones. It took him 20 years to admit he was wrong and when he finally did he relapsed and it got him killed." She sat next to him with confusion etched into her face,

"What do you mean?" She asked softly. He looked down at the scotch glass and spoke,

"Pops called me today after you left. He told me that my father was found dead in his hotel room in Philadelphia by his sponsor yesterday morning. He was surrounded by bottles of scotch. Autopsy showed that he had a high blood alcohol level and a blow to the side of his head. Finding suggest that he got really drunk and slipped, hitting his head on the bed post and bleeding out." He said breathlessly. his clinical tone scared her slightly and her breath hitched,

"Oh my god I'm sorry Booth." She watched him carefully. His faced was etched with anger and sadness and she didn't know which emotion ruled his mind at the moment. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders,

"Why Bones? Why be sorry? In all honesty he did this to himself." He looked down at the scotch glass once more.

"Booth! You don't mean that." She said stating a fact. He nodded,

"Yeah, I don't but the only thing I can be right now is angry at him. He came to me asking for my forgiveness, saying he has been sober for so long and he let me down again; letting the one thing that ruled his life for so long kill him in the end. Bones, I couldn't give him my forgiveness because he engraved it in my mind that I could turn out like him-" Brenna cut him off swiftly,

"Booth you will never be like him and you know that." She said. He shook his head,

"You don't know that Bones. What if one day I hurt Parker or our baby or... you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I turn into him." He looked down at his glass once more and let a tear slip out,

"Hey, look at me..." She said. When he didn't make an effort to meet her gaze she placed a finger under his chin and guided his eyes to hers like he did so many years ago,

"Booth. You are not and will never be your father. You and I, we are not you parents. You would NEVER lay a hand on our children or me and even if you tried to I would never let you. You are not your father because you don't put your own needs before others. I know that your scared about possibly turning into him but you know right from wrong; you know to never hit the person you love and your children, you know how to beat an addiction and not let it run your life and you wouldn't take 20 years to admit you're wrong. Booth, you're already a better person than your father because you let a simple thought that you might but never in a million years hurt your family like your father did cloud you mind and scare you. You are a stronger man than he was and you have a strong support system behind you to help you. You will never be your father and if you have doubts alway remember that I would never allow you become him." She said. He let out a shaky breath and let more tears fall. She guided his head to her chest and laid down so he was wrapped in her embrace. She felt the tears of her lover fall and soak her shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and cried silently. She rubbed his back and soothed him.

"Bones, what do I do?" He asked through sobs. She rubbed small circles on his back and spoke,

"What you do Booth is you grieve. You grieve for the man who lost his life to his addiction. You grieve for the man who let one mistake hurt him once more in the end. You grieve for the man who after so long found you to make amends for the horrible things he put you through as a child. and... you let the anger go." She said. He had relaxed and stopped sobbing,

"Booth, when we first found my father I was so mad at him. I blamed him for all the abuse and neglect I suffered in foster care. I even blamed him for how I acted before I met you."

"How did you let go of the anger?" He asked softly,

"I realized that the anger I felt towards him was in the past. That my life at the time was great and the anger I felt for him was unnecessary. With your help I was able to let it go and it made me a better person. Letting go of the anger will make you feel lighter. I'm not saying to forgive him, honestly I don't know if I forgive my father for abandoning me, but letting the anger go will make you feel so much better. It'll also help you remember the good times you shared; it'll enhanced those memories and show you that it wasn't always bad." She said. He tightened his grip on her and sighed,

"How? How can I let go of the anger?" She scratched his back soothingly and spoke,

"Its going to take time but with help you'll be able to let go of the anger and live your life feeling lighter than ever. You have me, you have your friends, hell, you even have your children to help you let go of the anger. I promise you Booth, you will be okay." He looked up at her and sighed. She wiped the tears from his face and smiled softly at him,

"Thank you Bones. I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled,

"Same for you Booth. My life would be so lost without you." He smiled at her and continued resting his head on her chest,

"I can't believe he's gone Bones. I really can't." She sighed and rested her cheek on the top of his head,

"I know Booth, I know." The couple laid there on the couch in his apartment. Wondering how life will continue. Their child snuggled protectively between them as the pair laid in each others embrace. It was going to be tough but with help from his love and everyone surrounding him he was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Okay guys. I hope you enjoyed this ending. Check out my page for more Bones stories and other shows too! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
